Blair
by MrOverAnalyzer
Summary: Blair was a simple half Cat Monster. She had a job, a home, and people who loved her... Unfortunately, it was not always like this. Follow Blair as she journeys into her dark memories of being a captive of the Grand Witch, Mabaa, and learns how to cope with the dark memories that lay deep in her mind


Blair continued her waltz down the dark, midnight streets. Her purple hair sparkling from the radiance of the street lights, which aside from the lights inside the windows of the buildings, were the only form of light in the vicinity.

Blair had been wearing the same outfit she had been wearing since she entered for work that afternoon. A skimpy bra top loosely covered by a tightly fitting leather jacket that showed of her midriff, with shorts that didn't leave much to the imagination.

This was her usual attire. After all, She worked at "Chupa Cabras". she had to put on a show for the customers which consisted of mostly men.

She was a waiter at the bar, so her salary determined directly on how much of a tip she got. Blair came to the realization a long time ago that the skimpier her dress, the more money the drunken collaborators were willing to throw at her.

Blair really liked money. With it, she bought herself many luxury items. Mainly clothes. Today, she had received a fairly large amount of income from the drunks that inhabited the pub. One customer in particular, A regular named Spirit Albarn, gave her a large wad of cash as if he had no idea how much he had given her. The total turned out to be two-hundred and fifty dollars.

Blair would usually go for a midnight shopping spree, but today was a busy day. Many men had come to see her and so she had to serve a lot of drinks. She wondered if these men had wives or children like Spirit did. If so, she felt a little curious as to why the crowds of men had come to see _her._ Spirit was divorced and had no custody to his child, but what was their excuse?

No matter, she was already walking distance home. She may as well go back and take a nap with Souly-poo. That is, if his nose didn't start bleeding again.

The clicking of Blair's heeled boots were the only noise down the dark corridors. Many people would be afraid of this darkness, but not Blair. Blair had grown accustomed to this type of dark, for this was the same way she went every day to get to work.

She would usually get a good giggle at the graffiti that was plastered against the brick wall that led to the corner that Maka and Soul's house was on. Things like profanity, lewd pictures, and downright gibberish adorned the wall. Every week, someone would clean it off and the next day there would just be more "Street Art" spray painted against the bricks.

However, this was different in the night.

Blair could not laugh at the pictures on the walls, for it was too dark to see. Instead, she would just walk in silence down the dark path. Listening to the sounds of her own footsteps for comfort. She had nobody to walk with, for she was not friends with anybody in the bar. Or with anybody, for that matter. She only had Soul Evans and Maka Albarn, who she was living with.

They went to the DWMA, a private school only meant for Death Weapons and Meisters to go and get training to create something called a "Death Scythe". Blair didn't know what a Death Scythe was, but she thought that it must be important if so many people wanted to become one. Even Spirit Albarn was a Death Scythe and he would always tell Blair stories about his adventures to becoming one. Stories that Blair genuinely liked.

Blair's feet had begun to ache by the time she reached the front door to her home. She knocked on the door very lightly. She knew that Soul was sleeping at this hour, but Maka was always awake. She was either always studying or cleaning up after Soul.

Sure enough, after a couple more light knocks on the door, Maka Albarn had answered the door.

Maka was young student and a very skilled Meister. On the battlefield, she was quick, deadly and courageous. While in the classroom, she was a scholar. Maka had looked as if it were the middle of the day, not as if it were midnight. The only exception being that her hair was neatly balled up into a bun on the top of her head.

_I must have walked in on her changing into her jammies, _she thought as lowered her hand to her side.

"Oh hey," grinned Maka as she gestured into the house, "come on in Blair! It looks like you've had a rough night"

Blair accepted the kind gesture from Maka by walking inside and plopping on the couch.

"Yeah," she sighed as she pulled of her boots, "all the men had been running me ragged. I was serving their drinks a mile a minute."

After removing her boots, Blair laid her legs across the couch in order to rest her feet.

"My father didn't give you any troubles today, did he?" said Maka as she closed the door behind her.

Maka had a strong disdain against her father Spirit after her mother had divorced him for having an affair on her.

"No" Blair answered as she rubbed her feet, "in fact, he was one of the more nicer customers in that place."

Blair started to recall all the men who had been reaching for her thighs and breasts as she walked down the cramp corridors while serving drinks to her paitrents. However, Spirit would never do this. He would always take his drink, tip Blair, and then ask that she sit next to him any time she had a break. Blair would sometimes agree to Spirit's offers and sit next to him and listen intently as he tell the quarrels in his life. About the divorce, about Maka, and even the problems he faces as a Death Scythe.

"Yeah… My dad was always the best of the worst." yawned Maka. She was tired after a long day of studying for a test that was coming up.

"Are you tired, sweetheart?" asked Blair as she turned to face Maka. "If you want, I could always snuggle up against you while you sleep."

Maka did appreciate the offer, for sleeping with Blair in her Cat Form was as if she was sleeping with her stuffed animals she had as a child. Animals that she later replaced with books during her lifetime. However, Maka could not accept the offer. There was still more studying to be done.

"I appreciate it Blair, but I still have to cram for this test… I have to finish at the top of my class again this year, or else I will be looked down upon by all the other Meisters."

Blair knew this was false, Seeing as how Maka had passed with flying colors on the Super Written Exams last year. She was already the smartest in her class.

"Alrighty then, if you say so…" Blair turned back around and proceeded rubbing her feet.

Sometimes Blair worried about Maka. She was the closest thing Blair had to a friend, but she felt as if Maka was trying too hard at something she was already good at. Blair wondered why Maka always was studying herself to the point of exhaustion. She was already the smartest girl in Death City, so why does Maka insist on wanting to become smarter? What did she want to prove?

Blair kept these thoughts to herself, however. Just like she always did. After all, she didn't want to sound rude.

Maka yawned some more, "If you want some food, I cooked some fish for you. It's on the stove."

Blair beamed at Maka, "Really?! Oh Maka, you shouldn't have!" Blair loved fish. In fact, she adored it.

Maka knew this and cooked some Salmon just for Blair. Maka thought the smell of fish was disgusting, but fish is all Blair ever ate growing up as a child. The stench no longer affected her.

"Oh, don't thank me" Maka grinned as best she could, "It was all my pleasure."

The weight had begun to drag on Maka's eyelids and she was beginning to get tired.

"Welp," Maka said stretching and scratching her eye, "I'm gonna hit the books before I hit the hay. Try not to break anything while I'm gone."

Blair did not hear Maka's farewell as she began to dig into the cooked fish meat, so instead she just smiled and waved at Maka.

Maka returned the smile and went upstairs.

After her hearty fish meal, Blair too had begun to get drowsy. Her eyelids felt as if her brows were forcefully pushing down on them. She did not like this feeling at all.

She climbed the stairs that led to two doors. One room being Maka's and the other being Soul's

Blair usually either slept on the little Kitty Nap bed that was layed next to Maka's bed or she slept on the foot of Soul's bed so she could surprise him when he awakens.

She usually preferred the latter.

As Blair made her way to the two rooms, she decided to check up on Maka. It had become one o'clock in the morning since the last time she had talked to her. Surely Maka had to be asleep by then.

Sure enough, when Blair opened the door leading to Maka's room, she had been passed out on her desk with her head resting on a book. Blair grinned at the sight of this.

_I'm glad she finally got to sleep, _thought Blair as she placed a blanket around Maka's shoulders and replaced the hard-covered book with a soft, fluffy, white pillow from Maka's bed. Maka grinned in her sleep as she continued to snore softly.

Today, Blair had thought she may as well sleep in Soul's room. Maka had to get all of her things ready for the test tomorrow anyways. While Soul, on the other hand, never studied or prepared for anything at the school. He was very much a slacker, but this meant that Blair got to sleep in more seeing as how Soul was always late for class.

Blair opened the door to Soul's room.

The room was engulfed in nothing but pure darkness. Blair couldn't even see her feet as she walked into the door. Usually this would be a problem for a human, but Blair was also part cat and with a poof of purple smoke, Blair had turned into her Cat Form. A simple, purple furred cat with a collar around her neck adorned with a pumpkin tag.

In this form, she used her enhanced vision to find where the bed was in this advanced darkness. Blair hopped over clothes and underwear that was scattered across the floor of the room. She jumped on a trunk that was placed in front of the bed and off that onto the foot of the bed, her paws landing lightly on the blankets.

Soul was Sprawled across the bed, Snoring quietly with drool dripping out of the corner of his mouth. Blair giggled at the sight of Soul.

He looked so ridiculous sleeping like that. However, that did not stop Blair from patting her paws on the blanket and curling up into a ball in front of Soul's feet.

Blair purred as she rested her head on her shoulder and fell fast asleep.


End file.
